Showdown in the Neon Lights
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Alone, Sabato and Masato have yet to defeat Rinne. But put them together, along with a sinister plot involving Las Vegas... and watch the madness begin! A bit of RinnexSakura and TsubasaxAegha.


Showdown in the Neon Lights

A Rin-Ne Fanfic by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Hello, everybody! I know I should be working on all of my other fanfiction, but I've had a bit of writer's block lately. I just recently got into the new Manga, Rin-Ne though, and I came up with an idea for a Fanfic for it! Hopefully, during the course of this fic, I'll get my muse back for the other stories. Hope you enjoy this, and thanks to CJ- Lady of Gryffindor for getting this manga its own page!

Chapter 1

An Expensive (and Unholy) Union

"Curse that Rinne-kun. And curse that Jumonji-san while I'm at it…"

Those were the words of Masato, the narrow-minded (yet well dressed) demon who held a grudge against Rinne Rokudo since their childhood, when Rinne foiled his attempts to send the spirit of a lonely rabbit into hell. When he had tracked down that Shinigami after all those years, he had nearly succeeded in exacting his revenge against him, which was to have him plummet into the depths of Debt Hell forever.

Unfortunately that human girl, Sakura Mamiya, had ruined everything. Sure, he didn't know that Rinne could use such a powerful technique like The Stream of a Thousand Winds against him with the counterfeit money he had placed as a trap, and sure it was part of his plan for the part time Shinigami to spend said money and seal his fate. But the fact still remained that had Sakura not given the fake money to Rinne, he would have been victorious.

Then he tried a second attempt, through the nearly corrupted soul of Rinne's rival/friendly enemy, Tsubasa Jumonji. The Power Stone that he had dug up after all that time had increased in strength quite a bit. But thanks to a yo-yo wielding evil spirit, it had become corrupted. Corrupted enough to curse people. And since Masato was well aware of Tsubasa's love of Sakura (and jealously of Rinne), he knew that he could use that fact to his advantage. So he had given him The Book of Devils, in hopes that the Exorcist's own unruly feelings would do Rinne in.

But once again, that girl had proven to be a major hindrance to his plans. He had underestimated the strong feelings that Tsubasa held deep within his heart for the girl, feelings that caused the Exorcist to turn the curses back at himself, which caused the Power Stone to be purified.

He was still nursing the wounds from the spirits that Tsubasa had siced on him afterwards.

Masato's jet black wings flapped in annoyance as he sat in the Hell's Brew Bar(1), waiting for his Brimstone Beer.

"It seems that every time I am close to finishing off that fool Rinne-kun, that human, Sakura messes up my plans," The narrow-minded demon growled. "Humph. She's like a good luck charm to him. I have to come up with a plan to get her out of the way so that I can finally be rid of that Shinigami once and for all."

"Excuse me, but did I just hear you say 'Rinne-kun'?" A female voice said from the stool to his left.

Masato turned to see a tall, blond haired woman. She was wearing a blue business suit with a mid-sized blue skirt, both of which hugged her rather curved body nicely. She also wore a black Masquerade-type mask over her face, and was sipping some Blaze Tea.

Masato, not knowing what this woman wanted, replied, "Who wants to know?"

The woman put her cup of tea on top of the table, and withdrew a business card from her black bra. She handed it to the young demon without saying a word.

Masato looked over the card and read it aloud. "Hot Secretary; head Secretary of the Damashigami Company."

"Though, you can just call me H.S for short," the woman said.

The Damashigami Company was the main headquarters of the Damashigami, Shinigami gone rouge that would steal the lives of those not yet ready to die, just to make money and pad their quota.

"Hmmm. What would such a high ranking member of the prestigious Damashigami Company be doing in a place like this?" Masato mused.

"I like to come here whenever I have time off," H.S replied, resuming sipping her tea again. "The Blaze Tea here is exquisite. But I would like to know, how do you know Rinne-kun? And why do you sound like you want to main him?"

"…Humph," Masato scoffed, turning his attention to the Brimstone Beer that the server had laid in front of him. He took a swift gulp of the scolding ash and lava, blowing out a puff of smoke afterwards. "Not that it's any business of yours, but Rinne-kun has been a thorn in my side ever since we were kids. Not to mention the stitches that I had to get after his unprovoked attack on my person. I, being the narrow-minded demon that I am, have pledged my life to getting rid of him, or at least forcing him into Debt Hell for the rest of his life."

"Well, seems that you have quite the history with young Rinne-kun," H.S replied. "In fact, my boss has quite the interest in him as well. Perhaps it would be for the best if you two were to meet."

"Your boss? The President of Damashigami Company? Why would he be interested in someone as straight-faced as Rinne-kun?" Masato inquired.

H.S gave a cute giggle that didn't really fit someone of her age. "Let's just say that, like you, the President has had some trouble with Rinne-kun in the past. Are you interested?"

"Humph. To tell the truth, I've always wanted to meet the infamous president of the notorious Damashigami Company. I suppose that I could at least grace him with my presence," Masato said with a smirk.

"Excellent. Here, take this," H.S said, handing the demon a mini map. "This should tell you how to get to the Damashigami Company. Just be sure to burn it once you memorize it, and don't let _anybody_, especially Rinne-kun, see it."

"Not a problem. Once I focus on something, it stays in my head forever," Masato said.

"Okay. I'm sure that you and the President will become very close friends," H.S said, finishing off the last of her tea. She tilted her mask like one would with glasses. "Til we meet again…"

She walked off, her hips swaying in a way that kept Masato from looking away.

"Heh…guess she isn't called Hot Secretary for nothing," Masato said, whistling low to himself.

* * *

An hour later, the narrow-minded demon found himself in front of a large, Japanese-style building, with scores of girls running to and fro, getting ready for the day.

"I had no idea that the President has a harem. Guy must be living large," Masato said, a bit impressed.

One of the girls turned towards him. "Hey, it's that Masato guy!"

The rest of the girls turned towards the young demon, some getting hearts in their eyes.

"Wow, he's even cuter than the pictures show!"

"You think he has a girlfriend?"

"I heard that he's going to be President-sama's new right-hand man!"

"Hold on here, ladies," Masato shouted, getting them to stop and listen. "You! What do you mean I'm cuter than the pictures show?"

"You didn't know? H.S-sama gave us some pictures of you," One of the demon girls said. "She said that you and President-sama would form a partnership with each other, and that Rinne-sama would be defeated at last!"

"Huh? How did she get pictures of me? I just met her about an hour ago…" Masato pondered, before he remembered how H.S had adjusted her mask a bit before leaving.

'_So, that woman had a camera hidden in her mask,' _Masato mused, impressed. _'They must use her for a lot of spy missions…'_

"Eh, never mind. Anyway, I haven't agreed to work with your President yet. I just wanted to meet the infamous leader of Damashigami Company," Masato said with a smirk.

"Well, President-sama is a very charismatic person! In fact, the only person who can seem to resist his charms are Rinne-sama! …And people who are friends of Rinne-sama, but still!" One of the human girls gushed.

"…Sure," Masato deadpanned. "Anyway, can one of you ladies lead me to this so-called president?"

"Just go through the main door over there. H.S-Sama should be at the front desk waiting for you." One of the girls replied.

"Thanks," Masato replied. He gave a little bow (which made the girls Squee all over again), and walked through the Main Door. He saw H.S writing down something, but she stopped and turned her attention to him when she heard the door open.

"Ah, Masato-kun. Glad that you decided to come so quickly," H.S said with a cute little giggle. "The President has gotten word of your arrival, and wishes to meet with you right now."

"Very well. Then could you take me to him?" Masato asked.

But before H.S could reply, a Sauvé voice from out of nowhere said, "No need for that."

All of a sudden, a large gust of wind came from the middle of the room, paper swirling all around it. Despite the blast of wind making it hard to see, Masato was able to grab one of the papers to take a closer look at it.

'_Hmm? An I.O.U?_' Masato thought to himself.

Soon the mini tornado of I.O.U's came to a stop, and the President of Damashigami was revealed.

Masato let out a gasp, which quickly turned into a snarl. "You?"

The man standing in front of him wore a blue hakama wrapped with a long flowing white scarf, and a white robe underneath that had black flames on it. He had fire-red hair, and deep red eyes, and his face was set up in a smug little grin.

This man looked just like Masato's most hated enemy, Rinne Rokudo! Sure he looked a bit older, but he must have used a spell to appear that way!

"Devil Cash Card Clutter!" Masato shouted out, launching over one-hundred credit cards out towards the man at crushing speed.

But just before they could hit him, a wave of flame appeared in front of the man, making the cards vanish as soon as they hit it.

"What's this?" Masato growled.

Lots of yen coins fell from the flame and into the man's hand. "Hmmm…500 yen. Those must have been fake Credit Cards."

"What did you just do?" Masato demanded to know. He drew back a little when a large wheel on fire appeared in the Rinne look-alike's hand.

"No need to be alarmed, Masato-san. What you see here is simply my _Kyuketsukasha _(Bloodsucking Wheel of Fire). Of course, the name is a _bit_ misleading. Instead of setting something on fire, my wheel simply turns whatever it touches into money, equal to however much the item was worth. But it doesn't work on flesh, Human or otherwise, so you have nothing to fear," The President said, making the wheel vanish into thin air. "But I would like to know why you attacked me so suddenly."

"Feh. Like you don't know, Rinne-kun!" Masato declared, pointing at the man. "Clever move, trying to pass this off as the Damashigami Company, just to lure me into a trap! You even used some kind of spell to make yourself look older. …Though, I don't see what the point of _that _was…"

The man blinked a few times. "…You think…ha ha ha ha! I see the problem now. You have me mistaken for my spirited son!"

Now it was Masato's turn to blink. "Wait…your _son_?"

"That's right. I am president of the Damashigami Company, and papa of Rinne Rokudo. My name is Sabato Rokudo," the man said, giving a little bow. "H.S told me that you would be coming today, so I have prepared a nice dinner for the both of us. And while we dine, we can discuss our new…partnership. Come, follow me."

Sabato began to walk towards the dining hall of the mansion, Masato following him after shaking his head a bit.

* * *

Soon, the two of them were sitting across from each other at a large dinner table, one of the female demons serving them wine.

"So, Masato-san, I understand that you've had a few encounters with my son in the past," Sabato said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes, you could say that. I'm sure that H.S has already told you what I told her about my grudge with your…son, so I'll just cut to the chase. Why would you be interested in forming a partnership with someone who wants your son to suffer in such a vile place like Debt Hell?" Masato inquired.

"Ha Ha Ha…that is a pretty good question, isn't it? Well, the other reason I wanted to meet you is to see if I can get you to change your mind about that," Sabato said casually.

"…Okay, with all due respect, Sabato-san," Masato began.

"Which really means 'Kiss My Ass'?" Sabato mused, still sipping his wine.

"…But are you an idiot?" Masato went on as though Sabato hadn't said anything. "I've been planning on sending that bastard of a son of yours to Debt Hell for almost all of my life. Why should I change my mind simply because you want me to?"

Sabato raised an eyebrow, gently put his glass down, and simply said, "Because what I have in mind for my child is at the same time worse, yet more subtle. You see, while the Damashigami Company is rather well off, the truth is that it can't stay like that forever. Thanks to some…bad business transactions, this Company can hardly stay afloat above Debt these days. But my son…he's a genius. I know that Rinne has the smarts to pull this company out of the red, but he can't take control of this place until he takes a wife. …Not to mention that he hates all things involving Damashigami."

"…If Rinne-kun hates the Damashigami so much, then why choose him to take the job of president?" Masato asked.

"Because only one of my blood deserves to lead such a glorious business. That, and-I-want-to-be-free-of-this-place-so-I-can-spend-more-time-with-my-lovely-laides ," Sabato said quickly.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing," Sabato laughed gaily. "Anyway, before H.S informed me of your altercations with Rinne, I was planning on how to finally get him married to that human female, Sakura Mamiya. And I found a solution that will not only accomplish that, but will also make me rather wealthy as well. But since you're here, I guess I can modify my plans a bit if you wish to join me."

"…What are these, 'plans'?" Masato asked.

Sabato smirked. "Well, let's just say that it involves a little place called Las Vegas…"

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter. Took much longer to write than I thought it would. Anyway, in the next chapter, we see what Rinne and his friends are up to, and Sabato's plan goes into action. Hope you liked the first chapter, and catch you next continue!

(1): Hell Brew Bar is just a place I made up for this story.


End file.
